


Truth or Dare??

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Daring a stubborn police bot, Games, HAHAHA I ran out of friggin' ideas, Spit take, Weird, slapping a poor copter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bots are bored, another boringish bored day. Could some random human game save them from being offlined by boredom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare??

**Author's Note:**

> YES I ran out of ideas. Sorry if it's so sappy, I wrote this in a hurry. 
> 
> My gosh, I almost died of boredom too.
> 
> Hope ya'll like! :3

The 'Bots were so bored. Heatwave was currently hunching, scowling under his beat up wooden dummy. Boulder was just splotching random blobs of paint on his canvas. Then he signed it by dipping his servo in scarlet paint and pasting next to his strange painting. Though, it was pretty obvious what Chase was doing.

But, Blades was currently surfing on what humans call "the internet". He found it rather interesting, especially the short videos, what do humans call them? Vines? Anyway, that didn't really matter. 

Being the one to lift his team up, Blades was searching on different entertainment games. He then found one that caught his attention. Truth or Dare! That would be sure to lift his team's bored spirits.

"Hey guys!" He called. "I found something!" They all turned their helms around, even Heatwave, all with desperate optics.

"It's called Truth or Dare, one person has to ask someone truth or dare, and that person has to choose."

Heatwave rolled his optics and offlined them, resting his helm on the wooden post. He was then met with a scream in the audial.

The leader onlined his optics, only to be met with wide, orange ones.

"Please, Heatwave? I know you hate human games but please! It'll only be fun if you play with us!" Blades then changed his optics into puppy ones, and everyone knew he had a soft spot for them. Even Kade.

Well, not that he used them, anyway. 

The vermilion bot sighed and finally gave in. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Blades' rotors twitched in happiness.

Soon, all of them were standing in a circle, silence surrounding them until Blades broke it. "Who's going first?" Boulder slowly raised his right servo, a nervous grin beginning to creep on his features.

"Alright Boulder, Truth or Dare?"

Boulder hesitated for a nano-cycle before speaking. "Uh, truth?" Blades pursed his lips and said, "Uh, do you like Graham?" The one who got ''truthed'' nodded eagerly.

"Of course I like him! Why wouldn't I?"

Blades dulled his optics, until Heatwave spoke.

"Pfft, that was lame, Copter-boy. How 'bout a real question, hmm?" Heatwave smirked to Blades' pout and crossed his arms.

"Fine, Macho Mech. Truth or-" He got cut off by his leader's husky growl. "Make it dare, will ya?" The orange and white bot sighed.

"Fine, Fine. I dare you to scare Kade." Heatwave, of course, was delighted with the dare. 

"KKAADDEEE!!" He yelled. Said human came trudging down the stairs, water bottle in one hand. "What is it?" He took a sip of the ice cold H2O.

Heatwave then popped out of nowhere, almost stepping on his partner in the process. Kade did a spit take, which landed on Heatwave's windshield. The redhead grumbled. He roared.

"YOU LITTLE- Don't you know that I have frickin' nervous problems?" He tried to explain to the fire bot, but it was pointless talking two someone who's laughing their gears out. Kade spun around on a heel and walked towards the door, mumbling about who knows what.

After Heatwave recovered from the giggles, they managed to get the game back on track. Now it was the copter's turn.

"Dare" was all that Blades mumbled. Boulder smiled. "I got it." Grabbing some of his blue paint, he smeared it all over Blades to make it look like Energon. "Lie on the floor and make it look like you're hurt," the construction 'Bot instructed. "I'll get Dani."

As soon as he got Dani, Blades sprawled don the floor, making it look like he was injured. The woman came in the door. "OH MY GOD! BLADES! ARE YOU OKAY?" Dani gasped. Blades began giggling then laughing, when it took Dani a while to realize that he was pranking, not in shock. She hissed under her breath. "Come here.."

Blades, being the innocent fool, leaned his face foward, to be met with a fleshie slap. It stung more than it hurt.

"What was that for?" He grumbled. Dani smirked in satisfaction. "Tricking me, you fool! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She left, arms crossed.

"Nice one, Blades. Okay who's next? Chase?" He turned to the police car, who frowned.

"I find this game rather pointless."

"C'mon Chase, won't it be fun?'' Breaking the law was not Chase's ideal cup of tea. Especially after what he had seen with the previous dares. Next thing Chase knew, was being shoved out of the firehouse and into the street. Smack in the middle.

Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd deal with these nitwits later.


End file.
